


Late Night Meetings

by Thaliel (Alodia)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lots of it, Sex, indeterminate time period, that's the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alodia/pseuds/Thaliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and the Lady Inquisitor have an enormously important late night meeting to attend. Together. Alone.  In her bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one shot of Fem Inquisitor and Cullen, kept thinking about how much I wanted to write this, so I did. :P

He pushed into me roughly, letting his head drop and groaning low as he did so. He moved slowly at first, gliding through me before shoving back deeply, hitting my cervix. He did so again and again, causing my back to arch and my toes to curl. I had my legs thrown up and around him, pulling him closer to me as I lifted my hips with each of his thrusts, and my hands clawing at his back, leaving pink lines down his shoulders.

“Maker,” Cullen swore, “You are _so_ wonderful.”

I smiled and bit into his shoulder, “No, you are.”

He chuckled low, and although his face was buried into my shoulder, I could picture perfectly the smirk he would be sporting. He moved faster then, licking the column of my neck and reaching a hand between us to circle my clit. I groaned and arched my back pushing me closer to him.

He dug his free hand into my hip, pulling me harder into him, leaving a light bruise on my hip, and worked his thumb harder against me. I clawed again at his back as I came hard, clenching tight around him, making Cullen swear again.

He pulled out and turned me over, putting me onto my hands and knees before entering me again. He bet low over my back, peppering kisses all along my shoulders as he began to move inside me again, building the foundations of another orgasm.

“I honestly cannot believe you are here under my hands,” he said somewhere behind my ear.

I dropped my torso to the bed, reaching my arms in front of me and turning my head to the side, deciding to mostly moan my appreciation for his words. I clenched tight as he moved into me forcing another groan and some more swears out of him. He moved with more vigor this time, reaching deep into me and pushing a dull ache there I knew would be present in the morning.

I reared my hips back into him, and he moved with me, going faster until he threw his head back and moaned with his release.

He leaned forward into me, planting his forehead into the middle of my shoulder, “You are, so you know.”

I turned my head and tried to look at him, “What?”

“You’re more wonderful,” he said, finishing on a sigh. Cullen rolled off of me, and pulled me into his side, “More wonderful than I deserve.”

I slapped him a little, “Cullen, you’re the one who is too wonderful for me.”

He laughed again, bouncing my head on his chest, “We can argue about it later.”

I planted a kiss over his heart, “Sounds like a plan, Commander.”

Cullen groaned, “Do not call me Commander in bed, _Inquisitor.”_

I wrinkled my nose, at the title, which was wildly out of place, “I take your point, Cullen.”

He hauled me closer so I was half way on top of him, “Thank you, darling.”

I looked up at him. “You’re welcome darling.”

Cullen put a hand at the back of my head and kissed me hard, “You really are more than I ever thought I could have.”

I ran my hands down his cheeks, registering the blonde stubble there, “I could say the same about you.”

 Cullen smiled large at me, “I’m glad you believe so.”

I shook my head, “Gods just take the compliment.”

He roared with laughter, “All right, Amelie, I will.”

I snuggled down into him, “Thank you.”

Cullen woke me up with kisses, licking along my lips and pressing against me. He was settled between my legs already, swirling a finger around my clit. I grabbed onto his shoulder and gasped his name, pushing my hips into his hand.

“Good morning, darling,” he said in my ear, biting it gently.

I groaned, “Morning.”

He chuckled, and sucked small marks into my neck moving down my body, leaving a small trail as he went. His hands hovered over my stomach, tracing over small scars here and there, remnants of our battles fought. He made sure to kiss each one, leaving a new mark there for me to discover later, covering the violent ones and replacing them with passion.

His hand drifted through the hair at the apex of my leg before he ran the tip of a finger around me folds, maddeningly touching nothing of any substance. I squirmed and Cullen hummed a small admonishment, stilling his hand. I sighed and stilled my hips, aggravated we would be playing this game while more than a little excited he was taking control.

Once I had settled deeper into the bed, he circled again, this time pressing deeper and passing close to my clit, I exhaled sharply when he passed, earning me a broad smile. He moved his finger up through me then, coating the tip of his finger in my wetness before circling again, this time just around my clit. He kept circling, just barely missing it on every pass, before he went just up the middle again, pulling back the hood and exposing the nub. He then ignored it and moved to just below it, making small circles in the tender flesh there.

Suddenly, he leaned forward and gave the length of me a broad lick, ending at the apex where he sucked down taking my swollen flesh into his mouth. One of my hands moved up by my head, gripping the sheets next to me and the other flew into his golden hair, which was still sleep rumpled and sexy as all hell.

He pressed in deeper, flicking his tongue over me making my hips buck, which he controlled by anchoring his two hands on my hips. He kept up his ministrations, alternatively licking and sucking, every once in a while sweeping a finger through me to check how wet I was. When he felt I was ready, he pushed two fingers into me, sheathing them to the knuckle, and pushed down hard with them both, stretching me open and fucking me hard with his fingers.

I rocked with his fingers, biting my lip as the pressure built inside of me. I grasped at his shoulders and hauled his face up to mine while he kept his fingers working. I kissed him hard taking me on him before I shouted my orgasm into his mouth. Cullen pulled back and gently extracted his fingers, eyes sweeping over my pleasure-relaxed face. His hand moved to his cock which was rock hard between us and spread the wetness still there from my over the tip of him. He was large a broad, longer than any man I had seen and thicker still, but he always took the time to prepare me for him, making sure I would enjoy our encounters each time they occurred.

He pressed forward on his forearm, guiding his hips closer to mine and I moved my legs further open to accommodate him. He pressed just the tip slowly into me, before smoothly sliding the rest of him into me to the hilt. I threw my head back and bucked my hips, urging him to move. Cullen started slow, wanting to make sure I wasn’t in any pain, but as soon as I started squirming, he started moving quickly, furiously pounding into me. He slid in and out of me with a wet slap as he hit me again and again, using his hands to angle my hips so he could get as deep as he possible. He bottomed out every time and without fail, as before, I came hard clenching around him.

I heard Cullen’s breathing grow uneven as he neared his own release, and then he hauled into me one last time, gasping over me, eyes boring into mine as his mouth hung open with the force of his orgasm. He slowly moved in and out of me, still hard and pulsing, as we both came down from our orgasms.

He then fell down on top of me, giving me all of his weight and wrapping his arms around me tightly. I wrapped all four limbs around him, pulling him as close as I could.

I slowed my breath and broke the silence, “I love you, you know.”

I felt Cullen stiffen with surprise before he pushed himself up on both arms and looked me over, “I love you too.”

I smiled and Cullen relaxed, “Good.”

 


End file.
